Un regalo muy especial
by seizedbydesire
Summary: Bella cumple años, y no desea que Edward ni Nessie le regalen nada. Pero Nessie no se quedará con las manos vacías sólo porque su madre lo dice. One-shot drabble.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y etcétera.

_Ok, este fue mi primer fic. Lo hice hace tres años, y estaba comenzando a descubrir mi pasión por la escritura. Tiene para mí un gran valor emocional, ya que mis padres se sintieron orgullosos al leerlo, por lo cual no he editado nada sobre él, así que disculpen la poca experiencia que tenía cuando lo hice. Disfrútenlo._

_**Un regalo muy especial.**_

Estaba total y completamente angustiada. Hace dos días había cumplido dieciséis años (en apariencia, claro, tan sólo tenía seis) y mi madre había hecho lo posible por regalarme lo que necesitaba: últimamente se me estaban descubriendo dones artísticos y había comenzado a escribir, y en cuanto a la música, bueno, no era tan súper espectacular como lo que mi padre hacia con el piano, pero se oía por lo menos algo bien, por lo que me había regalado una portátil. Desde ese día la he estado siguiendo día y noche preguntándole que quiere que le regale para su cumpleaños, ¡y ella me dice que nada! Bueno, nada no, en realidad lo que me dice es que su mayor regalo son ella y mi papá, y que con tenernos a nosotros es suficiente. Le agradezco que nos quiera tanto y yo la adoro, pero sinceramente no es posible que no quiera que su propia hija le regale algo ¡por favor!

-Mamá, por lo que más quieras, si deseas que me encuentre bien de salud mental, ¡por favor, dime que quieres que te regale!-le dije por ultima vez esa noche, el sueño me estaba venciendo.

Ella sonrió antes de besarme la frente y acariciarme el cabello.

-Creo que pasar tanto tiempo de compras con Alice te ha pegado algo de su locura –se rió-. Ya te lo he dicho, cariño, no quiero que me des nada, tu padre y tú son mi mayor tesoro, me siento completa y feliz si los tengo a ustedes dos, con eso basta –por su tono de voz supuse que había dado por finalizada la conversación.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, está bien –dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, algo que se me había pegado de Jake.

Sonrió por ultima vez y salio de la habitación, no sin antes decir "buenas noches, cielo"

_Por favor, Nessie, no te va a comer, es tu padre, solo le vas a pedir un favor –_me dije al irme justo hacia la sala de mi familia, que estaba vacía a excepción de mi padre, pues todos se habían ido de caza, incluyendo a mi madre. Mi padre estaba sentado (como cada vez que necesitaba distracción) en el piano, imaginando una melodía que componer.

-Ah… ehmm, ¿papá? –le dije nerviosamente, cuando en mi mente había una batalla de ideas.

"_¿Y si no queda bien?"_

"_¿Y si no le gusta?"_

_No, no, por Dios, Nessie, ¿Qué te pasa? Es tu madre, claro que le va a gustar._

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede, Nessie? –me dijo cariñosamente mi padre mientras levantaba la mirada para posar sus ojos en mí.

-Ehmm, bueno, mamá cumple años hoy y no me ha dejado regalarle nada, por lo que se me ha ocurrido que, si me enseñaras a tocar el piano, podría regalarle una melodía que yo misma haya escrito –dije mientras me sonrojaba y bajaba ligeramente la mirada.

Mi padre rió suavemente antes de responderme.

-Claro que si, Nessie, ven aquí –dijo, e hizo un movimiento con el brazo para indicarme que me sentara a su lado.

Cuando lo hice me abrazó y me dio un ligero beso en el pelo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Si lo hubieses hecho en este momento ya tendríamos listo el regalo de tu madre.

Me sonrojé de nuevo.

Pasó toda la mañana explicándome las notas de las teclas, y cundo estuvo seguro de que había entendido, me dejó sola para que compusiese la melodía/regalo de mi madre. Por supuesto que me equivoqué, y mucho pero, como diría mi madre, _siendo digna hija de Edward Cullen _al estar finalizada quedaría perfecta.

La melodía estaba lista. ¡Cuánto trabajo me había dado! Me disponía a levantarme del banquito, cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado entusiasmadamente y me pasaba un brazo por el hombro. _Alice_ –pensé.

-Con que escribiéndole una canción a tu madre, ¿eh? –me dijo, casi saltando en el banquito. Percibí la sonrisa gatuna transparentándose en su voz.

-¡Shhhhh! No quiero que se entere antes de tiempo. ¡Dime que no le has dicho nada, por favor!

-Nope. ¿Cómo crees? No soy tan mala –y se levantó del banquito con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Casi se me salía el corazón del pecho cuando mi padre se acercó a mi madre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Bella–y le dio un corto beso que mi madre pensó en alargar, pero mi padre levantó una mano para señalarle que en este momento no. Nadie como mi padre para expresar el amor sin necesidad de palabras. Mi madre hizo una mueca- No, Bella, todavía no, primero alguien quiere darte una sorpresa.

-Por favor, Edward, deja de darle vueltas al asunto –dijo mi tía Alice- Bella, tu hija te ha compuesto una canción.

Mi padre miro a Alice con desaprobación, y ella le sacó la lengua, un infantilisma demasiado propio de ella. Mamá me miró con gran interés, igual que todos los presentes. Me sonrojé y me dirigí al gran piano. Me senté y note como mi madre se ponía a mi lado.

-Mamá, te quiero mucho y espero que esta melodía demuestre por lo menos una partícula de ello –dije con sentimiento, y supe que si mi madre hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho.

Mis dedos se alargaron hacia las teclas del piano y comencé a interpretar la melodía que se me había ocurrido esa mañana, una melodía que llevaba grabado el gran amor y admiración que sentía por mi madre. No lo esperaba, pero un líquido caliente comenzó a derramarse en mis mejillas, y no me limpié las lágrimas hasta que hube terminado. Cuando lo hice me levanté y abracé a mi madre que se había quedado sin palabras. Todos me aplaudieron, para mi sorpresa Emmett (mi enorme y bromista tío parecido a un gran oso) no se rió. Carlisle y Esme se abrazaron y papá se acercó a donde estábamos mamá y yo. Nos cubrió con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cabella de mamá.

-Los amo –dije.

-Y nosotros a ti –me respondieron al unísono.

Y supe que así era.


End file.
